


Anchor

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: Ritona and Flora spend a day at the lake contemplating circumstances beyond their control.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by xox1melly1xox's Ritona/Flora art on Tumblr. Be proud, you bumped Ritona/Flora up to my 2nd favorite fault ship! :^)

"Hey, why do you think humans dream?"

A fine mist enshrouded the lake basin where Ritona and Flora stood at the dock, as if punctuating the obscurity of that question. Ritona shifted on her feet, gazing stolidly into the water's murky depths, and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Who knows? Humans do many inexplicable things, with dreams being an excuse for a plethora of them." Blowing a strand of hair out of her face that got tousled by the wind, she continued, "For an aimless individual such as myself, who has given up dreams, any excuse falls on my ears as poppycock."

Casting her a sidelong glance, careful to mask the pity that snuck into her eyes, she placed a hand on Ritona's shoulder. It was far too bony for her liking, which made a painful pang penetrate her heart.

"Ritona--" her platitudes were caught in her throat when she met her glance head-on, an unkindled flame on the cusp of being sparked in her irises. One wrong word could widen the rift that's been growing between them. There was a pregnant pause hanging in the air before Flora psyched herself up for another try: a try divorced from patronizing her crestfallen friend.

"Look, I know I'm not the best in comforting others when they're grieving, but..." she swallowed. "I care about you, Ritona. Very much so."

At this bashful admittal, Ritona stirred a bit, blinking owlishly. Her gaze that formerly threatened to ignite flickered, then diverted to the ripples bobbing along the water. Clouds parted beyond the horizon, making way for golden rays of sunlight to coruscate off the blue waves. Ritona, in turn, sat down upon the wooden dock, her toes gliding across the water's edge.

"...What is that supposed to mean, Flora? Are you saying that to make me feel better, pep up, and not be dead weight you're begrudgingly dragging in tow everyday?" she said without a trace of anger nor indignation, like she was reading a script. Her back was turned to Flora, an insurmountable wall that she couldn't scale no matter how much she climbed. This was her warning: keep out or you'll be worse for wear.

She knew that, yet... how could she get through to her?

Speechlessly, her answer culminated in plopping next to her, shoulders a hair's breadth away from touching. Flora followed the listless gaze of Ritona, staring into the thinning mist. Just what was she searching for in the sullen scenery?

It seemed like an eternity passed before Flora opened her mouth, her throat feeling horribly dry and voicebox inoperable. She turned her head to behold the profile of Ritona-- unreadable, unshakable- and took the plunge.

"Ritona, for once in your life, please hear me out, okay? I have never thought of you as a burden; the thought never crossed my mind. What you're going through is unimaginably tough, so much so that I'm often at a loss for words..."

Digging her nails into the maudlin maroon of her dress, Ritona took notice of Flora's speech, her listlessness becoming attentiveness.

"We're all here for you. _I'm_ here for you, Ritona. And I'm painfully aware that I can't do much to ease your suffering, but..."

Inhaling softly to calm her nerves, Flora breached her wall and took her hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you."

Inhaling sharply, Ritona shoulder's tensed from this unexpected display of affection. Her lips pursed and she remained silent after the confession, biting her bottom lip.

Whether she got through to her or not, Flora didn't know. What she did know was she had pent up a dam's worth of emotions inside her, on the brink of overflowing. Whenever she wanted those waters to spill over, like a lake that has been filled to the very brim, then she would gladly be her floodgate.

In the meantime, she held onto her hand like a lifeline, being her anchor amidst the flood.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hmu at ritzyvhasta on Tumblr to talk fault with me! I'd love to hear from you! ♥


End file.
